Max Delay
by Maximum18
Summary: randome title.What if Fang never followed when max got kicked out.what if she found a new family and lives a as normal as it can get life.And what happens when the flock shows up unexpectingly and with dangerous things following.A little FAX.no promise,k.
1. Author's Note

AN: Sorry about the wait guys ive just been really busy but im going to make up for it by editing chapter one and of course giving you a few more chapters to read don't know how long between my updates but ill try to keep them steady. Anyways I hope you all know that I don't own MR or any of its characters I do however own my characters who I do not feel like naming one by one.


	2. Introduction

AN: Here are the ages so u arent wondering I didn't really feel like trying to worm them into the story.

Silver-19

Fever-17

Max-17

River-15

Dagger-15

Mara-12

Stone-9

Flame-10

Star-6

**Chapter 1****MaxPov-** Three years ago they kicked me out. I wandered for days before I was captured by the School. There I met my new family, Silver, River, Fever, Dagger, Mara, Stone, Star, and Flame. They had already been a family like the Flock and I had been but somehow I ended up worming my way into their family. So, after some careful planning and a whole lot of kick ass action we broke out of the hell hole that some called 'home' together. We ended up settling in Vigo, France. We have been living here for two years and I love it here. I even speak French now! Honestly how else are we supposed to live in France if we don't speak the language. (I also speak a bit of Greek but that was a whole other story.) Now we go to school and live in this very huge isolated mansion. I know what your thinking School+ Max= Disaster. But the guys wanted to go and I wasn't going to ruin their fun.

I sighed and rolled onto my side slipping out of my steady thoughts. I may have lost my old family but I was pretty happy with my new one. Plus it's much easier to sleep in."Max! Get your lazy ass up out of bed so you can eat breakfast. I can't be late to school today!" Most of the time. I groan and push the covers off of me cursing under my breath about Fever and her stupid vow to get to school on time everyday. Although I guess its my fault for forgetting about school. I stretch my arms above my head while walking lazily over to my closet.

_What shall I wear today?_

I tap my chin pondering. No skirt those are only for special occasions. Hate dresses, to cold for shorts, so that leaves me with skinny jeans or baggy cargo pants."Hmmmm . . ."I mumble then snap my fingers happily when I realize that I had just bought some new knee-high red leather boots. "Skinny Jeans it is, then!" I cheered happily. I quickly put on my outfit and survey myself in the mirror. Red tee that rode up to show off my tattooed and pierced mid drift, black leather jacket, gray faded ripped skinny jeans that were, of course, tucked into my knee-high red leather boots. I smile and push my hair out of my face , allthe while examining its shiny blonde waves as they fell loosely to my shoulders with the just noticeable sapphire blue streaks running through it. I had streaked it that specific color because it reminded me of the sky and plus it matched the small nose ring I had gotten from Silver on my Birthday. It shines when I turn at just the right angle and I loved it. Smiling I saunter lazily out of my room and to the kitchen. When I came to the entrance of the living room I stop to lean against the wall. My eyes were probably sparkling as I watched my family interact with each other joyfully. While watching them interact I slipped into thinking about there appearance and powers which I seemed to do a lot.

Silver is about 6ft2 has walnut brown hair and yellow cat eyes and golden wings that shine brilliantly when he puts them at just the right angle. He is telepathic, telekinetic, and a very talented dancer. Fever is about 5ft8 and has curly pure blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She has purple and green hummingbird wings and therefore only weighs about 50lbs and is able to put an illusion over herself and anyone else she chooses freely. River is 5ft6 and has shining straight black hair and smoky gray eyes. She has pure black wings with gray streaks and can turn invisible, and has stronger senses than the rest of us. Dagger is Rivers twin brother and is about 6ft He has black hair like her but his eyes are a stunning green. His wings are gray with black. He can also turn invisible and see the future. Mara is 5ft7 with blood red hair and endless black eyes. She has red wings with black tips and her power is the element water and she can be a bit manipulative. Stone is about 5ft7 and has pale blonde hair and sea blue eyes, he has mocha color wings that darken to black when hes angry. He can control the element earth and is stronger than most of us except me. Flame is about the same height as Stone and has ink black hair and violet eyes, with dark red wings. He has the ability to control the element fire and is also as fast as me. Star is the youngest and about 4ft9 she has cotton candy pink hair and violet eyes that always sparkle. Her wings are the same color as her eyes but change color with her mood, she has the ability create force fields and go through solid objects. My powers are I can go really fast, have a annoying Voice in my head, Telepathic, and have really weird mist that comes out of my mouth and seems to knock people out.

I am broken out of my thoughts when Silver lunges for Dragon and they roll around on the floor trying to kill each other. I stare a few minutes before I shake my head and laugh. We love each other to death but sometimes we get a bit carried away. I smile and walk to the kitchen where Fever was laughing hysterically while eating a plate of pancakes. My first thought? _She's going to choke and I'm going to laugh while skipping around her merrily singing "I told you so!"_

Licking my lips I ask, "Any left for me?" Fever looks up and smiles. "Only if you promise to take us to school," she says. I smile and walkover to the pancakes stacked high on the counter. I look at her and before i can ask she says, "Everyone else has eaten." My smile widens and in the next five minutes I've gone through three stacks. I stand up and grab my bag from off the hook. Walking to the door I prepare myself before I brings my fingers to my lips and whistle. Stepping out of the way I wait patiently for everyone to get through the door.

As I lock the door I glance over to my cr to see Flame and Star piled into the back of my car. I smile slightly and take a deep breath like I do every morning and stroll casually over to the car.

Lets get this day over with, shall we?


	3. Chapter 1

**AN; As I said before I do Not own MR or any of the characters, her is chapter 2 people.**

**Chapter 2**

School.

Its every child's hell. Somehow though I manage to survive. I think its because I'm in college though. Yes , you heard me right. I Maximum Ride am not only in college but I am passing with flying colors. I had to make some money though so I was juggling school a job, home life, and of course crazy psycho scientists and experiments who wanted me and my family dead.

An everyday life of Maximum Ride.

Sighing I glanced down at my piles of work neatly placed in my arms. It would only take me an hour or two but I was dreading having to work on it.

RING,RING,RI-

"Hello," I answered my phone questioningly. You could imagine I didn't give out my number freely.

"Is this Maxine Night?" the woman on the other end of the phone asked hopefully. I winced at the name but answered sweetly in fluent French.

"Yes, and who may I ask is this?"

"This is Ms. Larsen from Drams High School,"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was the boys school calling me.

"I was wondering if you were able to come pick Mister Tanner up?" I stopped momentarily at the sound of Dagger's fake name.

"Why is something wrong?" I inquired hastily. Wincing at the obvious twinge of fear lacing my voice.

"No, no," she hastily replied "He just hit his head while in a bit of a brawl with one of our new students and has been a bit dizzy. I couldn't get a hold of your brother or sister so I called you, would you like me to send him back to class?"

"No," I snapped irritably "Ill pick him up."

I snapped the phone shut before she could answer and hastily made my way to the car. I could feel trouble brewing and I didn't like it. Dagger was just as superhuman as us. There is no way a normal human could hurt him. I drove faster when I realized that Dagger had a sensitive spot on his head that could make him have a heart attack or something. (I really wasn't paying attention to that particular experiment due to the brain seizure I had been having.) My poor little brother was probably in so much pain. The logical explanation to the whole getting in a brawl with a human thing would probably be that A, Dagger had lost his cool or B, there were other experiments in the area and Dagger didn't get along with one of them. I was guessing the latter, since Dagger didn't talk to humans and plus he doesn't have a really bad temper like Silver.

If there were other experiments here we were going to have to move, because as much as I would like to fight my family's safety was more important. I was not going to fight over land and get ourselves noticed by scientists to get recaptured again and I'm sure Silver and Fever would agree with me. E are going to be adults and get the hell out of here before something bad happens. I wasn't going to fight over land like a moron.

But I sure as hell am going to beat the living daylights out of whoever decided they were going to take a knock at my little brother. They were going to pay dearly. As soon as I get my hands on the person who did this I am going to rip out there kneecaps and use them as hockey sticks. And rip whoever decided they were going to interfere limb from limb.

Then we'd leave peacefully.


	4. Chapter 2

**AN:I do not own MR or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"Where is he?!" I hissed as I slammed my hands onto the secretary's desk.

The woman's head snapped up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she took in my death glare.

"W-wh-who?" she stuttered shrinking back as my face lifted up into a snarl. Honestly I was irritated and tired and I needed to pent off my anger. This poor woman was the perfect target to scare shitless.

And it was Wwaaayy to easy.

"My little brother Tanner Night, that's who," I drawled with a glare still plastered on my face and venom oozing through my words. She trembled and pointed hastily with a shaky hand towards the nurses office. My glare immediately vanished and wide smile slipped its way on to my face.

Thank you Miss, you are such lovely help, would you be a dear and let Riley Night know I'm picking her up also." I asked. She nodded dumbly and I smiled even brighter and then proceeded to skip my way to the nurses office.

I'd probably just scarred the poor woman for life.

My smile immediately dropped from my face as I made my way into the nurses office. It was time to play adult now. The nurse looked up and smiled politely as I made my way over to her.

"Hello, can I help you," she asked in a sugary sweet voice that made me want to puke.I barely glanced at the people to the left gawking at me before answering simply.

"Tanner Night."

I didn't even think about the people and there gawking as I made my way past her not even waiting for a reply. It was my first mistake .

When I got to the far wall where Dagger was seated far away from the other people in the room I winced in sympathy when I saw the ice he was holding to his head and the bruise that covered half his face. He glanced up and when he saw me shot up.

And then promptly fell back on his ass.

I smiled and rushed over to him smoothing his hair back when he groaned in obvious annoyance. I leaned over to examine his head.

"You alright?" I asked quietly so only people with are abilities could hear.

"Ya, I didn't hit in the _vital _area but it was pretty close so my head feels like it's going to explode not to mention the vision I got earlier that made me almost pass out." I paused in my examination and decided I could do this way more sufficiently at home.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Your Miss Maxine Night?"

Turning back to the nurse I held back a grimace and nodded.

"Yes, that's me but call me Max."

"Alright then, could you-"

"Where's the other one?"

She looked up from her clipboard looking a bit startled.

"Other one?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes and irritably.

"The one that was in the fight with him," I said slowly as if talking to a small child.

She blinked and then pointed behind me. I smirked and spun around a string of curse words and a very accurate lecture forming on my lips.

"Max?" a very deep familiar voice asked in shock.

I opened my only to stare into dark onyx eyes that were swarming with emotion that I found only I could detect.

Oh Shit.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own MR or its characters. Enjoy the story. And just for future reference if I'm going to put it in another POV I will let you know.**

**Chapter 2**

You know that feeling where you feel like your heart is beating in your chest ten times faster than it's supposed to be, your breathing irregular , and palms sweaty? That's how I felt as I stared and the man standing before me. I felt like I was going to cry right then and there as I stared at the usually emotionless face in front of me. His face was filled with shock and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

Because standing in front of me was Fang.

I was speechless. What do you say to a man who had taken part in breaking your heart over 4 years ago? I glanced behind him only to see Gazzy and Nudge gawking at me. Gazzy was sporting a black eye and a bruises were covering his arms, and his nose was bleeding freely. (I smiled at that a little. Silver and I had taught Dagger good.)And Nudge looked stunned.

My tears threatened to spill over again.

When I glanced back Fang had opened his mouth to say something.

"Max?"

Thank you River.

I spun around my lips pressed into a tight line. "Yes, Ri?" I asked tightly.

Now I know what your thinking. Why don't they get you the hell out of there? Don't they know who the flock are, what they did to you? The answer to your question? No, they don't. Its not that I don't trust them it's just that it's to painful. When they had kicked me out I had fallen apart, even going so far a to let the school catch me. I didn't even put up a fight.

Shocking, right?

"Are you alright?"

I glanced up just now realizing River had been talking to me. She had a look of concern and confusion in her eyes. When I glanced over to Dagger his expression wasn't that different.

"Ya, I'm fine. We're leaving." I stated, sucking up my emotions and hustling them out not even glancing back at THEM."**(Ya I put it in caps)**

When they were through the door I made to leave but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"max, we need to talk." he said quietly. I stopped glancing over to the nurse only to fing that she was smartly minding her own business. I gulped before turning back to him and staring in to almost black eyes.

"Please."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to forget the memory that surfaced when I saw his face. The pain as I felt my heart being ripped out and stomped on repeatedly before being ripped to shreds by hungry wolves.

I opened mt eyes and stole a glance at the twins the go ahead, while giving them a look that said I would explain later. I watched as they walked a way, with there very conscious fact that I could feel Fang's eyes boring into me.

When they were gone and out of my sight and hearing range, I yanked my arm from his grasp and put on my poker face. I was not under any circumstances going to break down here in front of these ridiculous humans.

God, I really got to stop watching those sci-fi/ fantasy movies. I'm starting to think like I'm one crazy messed up demented non-human.

"Come to dinner at my house. We'll talk then."

"Where," he asked in a slightly surprised voice as if I wasn't going to answer him.

"(**Insert address here**), it's the bid red and white mansion in the middle of an otherwise green forest. You can't miss it."

He nodded and I spun around determined to make out of the building and to my room before I completely broke down. I was not going to give them the time of day.

I was going to have to tell my family my would except me I knew it I just hoped they could handle the confrontation of the flock without killing them.

If there is a God, please have mercy on me.


End file.
